Battle of Tysami
United Kingdom |combatant2=Chui A-poo's Pirates |commander1= John C. Hay |commander2=Chui A-poo |strength1=1 brig 1 steamer |strength2=14 war-junks |casualties1=3 killed 7 wounded 1 brig damaged 1 steamer damaged |casualties2=~250 killed or wounded 4 war-junks sunk }} The Battle of Tysami refers to a military engagement involving a warship from the United Kingdom's China Squadron and the Chinese pirates of Chui A-poo. It was fought in September 1849 off Tysami, China in $3 and ended with a Royal Navy victory. It was also the precursor engagement to the larger Battle of Pinghoi Creek where Chui A-poo's fleet was destroyed.Wobmwell, pg. 111-112 Background Chui A-poo is said to have commended over 500 junks in his career as an outlaw and was a follower of Shap Ng-tsai, another famed pirate of the era. Chui A-poo's base was in Bias Bay which is next to Harlaim Bay and was the location of his harbor and arsenal for constructing war-junks. In February 1849, Chui A-poo fled Hong Kong after killing two Europeans. The incident became known to the foreign population of the island who then pressured the Royal Navy to respond. During the time of the battles he commanded twenty-seven war-junks each mounting twelve to eighteen guns and displacing an average of 500 tons. All together about 1,800 pirates crewed them with about 200 guns in total which were found to be mostly of English manufacture.Wobmwell, pg. 111-112 Commander John Charles Dalrymple Hay led the Royal Navy vessels which encountered Chui A-poo's fleet. His ship was the twelve gun brig, [[HMS Columbine (1826)|HMS Columbine]] with about eighty crewmen and twenty marines. The steamer Canton also participated, her number of crew and armament is not known but she was chartered and armed by a Lieutenant Bridges from the Peninsular and Oriental Steam Navigation Company. She arrived unsuspected at the battle area and assisted in attacking the pirates. On September 27 of 1849, the Columbine left Hong Kong for Harlaim Bay and arrived at noon the following day. There they found the village to have been attacked and burnt by the pirates who fled further northeast to the village of Tysami so the expedition went further until within plain view of the village. It was also destroyed by the pirates and was burning, smoke filled the air according to Commander Hay's report.Wobmwell, pg. 111-112 Battle While off the burning Tysami at 11:00 pm the Chui A-poo and his men were spotted in fourteen large junks heading southwest in two lines of seven vessels. Hay ordered his men to battle stations, raised his colors and then gave chase. The wind was very calm but Hay counted on this as it meant his steam ships could advance while the junks could barely move. At 11:45 the Columbine fired the first shots at the largest junk closest to her. The British scored some hits but not enough to disable any of the junks. From there on the battle continued for several hours as the Columbine chased the pirates, occasionally exchanging fire. The pirates were searching for some sort of waterway to escape but they found none and it was not until noon the following morning on September 29 that the main action occurred. Chui A-poo was heading west followed by Columbine when the Canton appeared, roughly in front of the war-junks. Seeing the chase, Canton s commander Lieutenant Bridges changed course into the direction of the pirates in order to assist Commander Hay.Wobmwell, pg. 111-112 Heading right for the junks Canton opened up with her guns and by the time she was receiving enemy fire, Hay's ship came within range and engaged. After a few more minutes of accurate fire Chui A-poo's fleet scattered and three junks were abandoned by their crews, most of whom drowned as their vessels were sunk around them. Towards the end of the engagement shots from the Columbine hit one of the larger junks and it exploded, sending up a large plume of smoke. Ten junks escaped the battle due to the British who chose not to continue the chase for they had an idea about where the brigands were going. the Britons had already been at station non-stop for forty hours and this was another reason for abandoning the pursuit. Chui A-poo's pirates were reported to have suffered 250 casualties and a total of over 200 cannon were destroyed or captured and then taken back to Hong Kong. Three Royal Navy sailors were killed on the Columbine and one officer and six men were wounded.Wobmwell, pg. 111-112 Aftermath The ten remaining war-junks anchored at the entrance of Bias Bay, unbeknown to the British, thirteen additional junks were nearby. Chui A-poo survived the battle of Tysami but the danger was not over yet. Commander Hay ordered that on October 1, the remaining junks be attacked so he sent a letter to Rear Admiral Sir Francis Augustus Collier requesting reinforcements while he prepared for another action with the pirates. Rear Admiral Collier agreed with Hay's request and dispatched the small six gun sloop-of-war [[HMS Fury (1845)|HMS Fury]] to the scene along with boats of marines from [[HMS Hastings|HMS Hastings]]. Under Commander John Willcox, Fury arrived off Bias Bay where the Columbine and Canton were anchored. The pirates at this time fled further into the bay but were still trapped by the Royal Navy. Only the small Pinghoi Creek provided a possible avenue for departure. On October 1 the British attacked, they destroyed twenty-three additional junks and left Chui A-poo's base in ruins.Wobmwell, pg. 111-112 See also *Golden Age of Piracy Notes References * Tysami Category:Naval battles involving the United Kingdom Category:1849 in China Category:Military history of China Category:China–United Kingdom relations Category:Piracy in China